


What He Wished For

by VicXntric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Lost the war, Other, pre-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicXntric/pseuds/VicXntric
Summary: Everyone wants to be special.





	What He Wished For

It was well nigh impossible to stand out in a family of seven children.

Percy Weasley knew this for a fact because it seemed that he had been trying to do just that in any way he could ever since he could remember. During the First War, adherence to the rules was what made his mother happy and netted him extra praise, but he tried too hard and had somehow alienated his fun-loving younger brothers somewhere along the way.

Percy did not give up easily, however. When it became painfully obvious he would never equal Charlie's talent on a broomstick, he turned his attention to the eldest Weasley. Bill was Prefect and Head Boy and very popular and Percy decided that those were things he would like as well. He set his mind to achieving it, setting himself further apart from Ron and the twins in the process.

It soon became obvious that the younger Weasleys were out to make their mark as well. Fred and George became well-known as the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts since the seventies. Ron was perhaps the best known, first as the best friend of The Boy Who Lived; then, as if that weren't enough, he went on to prove himself on the Quidditch pitch and as a prefect as well.

Ginny always stood out, being the only girl, but she also began to attract attention on the Quidditch pitch, and eventually for her skill as Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After Hogwarts, Percy had hoped to distinguish himself at the Ministry, but even there, his father had gone before.

So Percy had done his best to stand apart from his family. Perhaps he had gone too far in the process, but he still fought on the side of Light--once the Ministry acknowledged there was a Second War, that is.

The losing side, as it turned out.

And now-- _finally_ \--he thought with near-hysteria, Percival Ignatius Weasley stood apart from the rest of his family. He stood alone. He was special. He knew he was special, he'd heard several people say so.

And oh sweet Merlin help him it wasn't at all what he thought and please gods I don't want to be special anymore.

Then the voice spoke again and he felt someone tug at the chain around his neck, compelling him to his feet.

"Do have a care with this one, Lucius. He's the last of the Weasley line."

  


End


End file.
